


mothballs

by mwildsides



Series: steve/bucky kidfic!verse [5]
Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwildsides/pseuds/mwildsides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer in Brooklyn</p>
            </blockquote>





	mothballs

**Author's Note:**

> title has nothing to do with anything. here is some stupid fluff for you after the last part.

Bucky sighs into Steve’s mouth raggedly, slumping back against the bed as Steve kisses him a little harder, a little deeper. It’s too hot to be doing this--the middle of July, or hell in Brooklyn--but the windows are thrown open and the room is still cool from the AC pumping all day. The bed is hot though, Bucky’s skin is hot under Steve’s hands, and he’s uncomfortably warm, but it isn’t just the weather. It’s their restless movements from earlier, neither of them tired and it had been _so long_ (really only a few weeks, but after what they’d been used to, it seemed like forever), so naturally hands wandered, and Bucky convinced Steve that yes, Sarah was asleep. He also promised he’d be quiet. 

So Steve presses Bucky back into the pillows, delves his tongue into the brunettes mouth and runs his hand over Bucky’s bare chest. Somehow he pries away from the kiss, reluctant, and moves down to mouth at Bucky’s perpetually-stubbled jaw, biting along it gently till he reaches its back corner. He laps, bites, sucks his way down his friend’s neck, leaves a ghost of a mark just above his collar bone, and it makes Bucky grunt a little, his metal hand coming up to fist in Steve’s hair. 

“‘t’s too fucking hot...” Bucky mumbles, sounding a little desperate, and like he’s grasping at something to say. He kicks at the sheets tangled about his legs, and Steve pauses, looking down Bucky’s body. He’s half hard, but still in his shorts, and Steve reaches down to touch him through the fabric, give him a squeeze and then watches as Bucky arches into the touch. He laughs raggedly, but it falters, and breaks off in a slight moan, “Come on Steve.” 

The blond smiles and kisses Bucky’s chest, hand moving to his thigh, which earns him another quiet grunt. Steve takes his time anyway, maps out the skin of his friend’s chest with his mouth, lavishing it with attention and wet, open mouth kisses. It leaves Bucky squirming, shifting restlessly on the bed and gripping at Steve’s hair too hard as he sighs and mumbles threats at the blond. Steve just smiles against Bucky’s skin, hooking his fingers into the elastic of the brunette’s shorts, and begins to pull--

There’s a stuttered, light knock on the door, and Steve sighs, head falling against Bucky’s stomach. 

“Papaaa,” Sarah calls through the door. Bucky sighs too, slings his arm over his face. 

“What sweetie, me and dad are talking.” Usually the closed door is...well they normally keep it open, so she usually knows a closed door means something. 

“There’s a moth in my roooom.” She whines, and Steve gets up, knowing he’s going to have to go take care of it. 

“It’s just a bug Sarah.” Bucky calls back, but he knows the moments gone, the haze broken. 

“....it’s scary.” Sarah adds, as Steve swings his legs over the side of the bed, and pulls on a shirt and pajama pants that were much too hot to sleep in. 

“C’moooonnnnn...” Bucky moans quietly, and flops over onto his front, face smothered in the pillows as his hips sort of rock into the mattress beneath him. 

“Relax, I’ll be back.” Steve mutters, smiling at his friend as he walks toward the door. Bucky turns his head to the side so he can see, watch Steve open the door. 

“I might not wait for you.” 

Steve doesn’t reply, just smiles down at Sarah as he slips out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He sets a hand on her shoulder, guiding her toward the rest of the hallway. She’s got a stuffed bat in her arms, a grey thing with wings that flop over her arms as they make their way to her bedroom silently. Sure enough, inside theres a moth flapping around and hitting the ceiling, making that quiet, annoying sound, and Steve hates these damn things too, or at least that sound, so he doesn’t blame Sarah. 

As Steve looks up at the bug, waiting for it to rest for a second within arms reach, his daughter climbs back into bed, pulling the comforter up over her head. 

“Tell me when you got it.” She says, voice a little muffled, and Steve grins. 

“You got it.” He’s gotta jump a bit, but where the moth is, he can snatch it off the wall and close it in his fist. As he walks to the window, its wings beat furiously against his fingers and palm in a dusty flurry. With his other hand, he opens the window a bit, enough to toss the bug out, then shuts it quickly so no more get in. Sarah tosses the covers from her head, and looks over at Steve in the light of the city outside that streams through their windows at night.

“Got it,” He smiles at her and steps to the bed, bending over it to kiss her on the forehead, “Get to sleep.” 

 

Back in his bedroom, Bucky’s at the window, hands on the sill as he hangs his head out into the night air. Steve watches him for a moment, before closing the door behind him, then pulling his shirt over his head. He brushes the moth dust off on his pajama pants, shucking those two before walking back to the bed. Bucky ducks back in the window and looks over at Steve as he too makes his way to the bed. 

“I love her Steve, you know I do, but-” Bucky starts, smiling slightly as Steve shifts over on the mattress, and climbs in himself. 

“Oh calm down, it’s only like what, eleven? We’ve got plenty of time to do whatever you want,” Steve chuckles, and waves Bucky over. The brunette crawls over to Steve, lays half-on, half-off his chest, and arches his eyebrows. 

“Whatever I want?” He grins a wily grin, knowing that was probably a slip up on Steve’s part. Still, the super soldier smiles fondly after a roll of his eyes, and wraps an arm around Bucky’s back. 

“Sure,” He murmurs, smiling as he presses forward to kiss Bucky, “Whatever you want.” 


End file.
